Batteries are generally constructed from a plurality of voltage-generating cells in order to be able to deliver a demanded voltage, a demanded current and/or a demanded capacitance. In particular in the case of relatively high-power batteries such as are often used for electric vehicles, it is often the case that several hundred cells are connected to one another. The cells have a correspondingly high total weight and, in particular in an automobile, are subjected to occasionally intense accelerations, for example during braking or when travelling over uneven roadway surfaces. To hold the cells in position in all driving situations, holding devices which are, in part, of extremely massive design are known from the prior art. A disadvantage of said holding devices is that they considerably increase the weight of the battery and therefore of the vehicle. As is readily apparent, the driving performance of the automobile is thereby curtailed.